Currently, some vehicle brake systems include a brake cooling system. In some brake cooling systems, brake cooling is not turned off when the brake is released. This can cause high windage and power loss when the brake is not engaged. In other brake cooling systems, brake cooling is turned off when the brake is released. However, such a known brake cooling system uses an electronic signal produced by a brake pedal position sensor to electronically increase the rear axle lube pressure from 12 to 20 bar and to open the brake cooling valve to full flow. In addition to extra cost of valves, wires and controllers, the level of complexity makes the system difficult to diagnose for problem resolution.